Pony rim
by Octavia vonclaft
Summary: Una nueva especie de mounstruos ataca a equestria y para defenderse de los mounstros ellos crean mounstros


**HOLA GENTE COMO ESTAN BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO UN FIC CON AYUDA DE UNA AMIGA SE LLAMA I AM KURONEKO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y AL FINAL LES TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR**

_AÑO 2027 primer ataque 2730 muetos 72 desaparecidos inicio del projecto pony rim se han construido jagers robots ginates para matar a los kaiyu pero es es demasiado para un solo piloto se nesesitan 2 pilortos se conectan mediante una conexcion cerebral pero los pilotos tienen que tener rasgos parecidos._

"ATENCION, ATAQUE EN EL SECTOR 7, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, NO ES UN SIMULACRO, PILOTOS STAR Y DARKNESS REPORTENSE EN EL HANGAR PARA CONEXION NEURONAL CON BLOOD CRUSHER"  
-Asi que es su primera mision... interesante ¿no quieres ir a ver Last- dijo una unicornio con crin azul oscuro y pelaje gris.  
-No... quiero quedarme y disfrutar de mi almuerzo tranquila Rose-  
"AVISO, LAS PILOTOS LAST HOPE Y BLACK ROSE REPORTENSE AL HANGAR PARA CONEXION NEURONAL CON STALLION KILLER"  
-Igual nos tocaba ir ¿emocionada?... ¿last?- dijo extrañada rose al ver a su amiga debajo de la mesa en poscion fetal temblando.  
"suspiro" -nos vamos- rose agarro la cola de Last y se la llevo arrastrada.  
-ESPERA ROSE ¡NO QUIERO IR! NO SE NI POR QUE ESTOY AQUI ¡POR FAVOR ! ¡AYUDA!- decia Last a gritos  
-Esto sera divertido- decia rose mientras arrastraba a Last hasta el hangar.

"ATENCION ATENCION EL ATAQUE HA SIDO ERRADICCADO POR EL JAGER MIDAS "  
De la nada baja un jager amarillo con negro y una cresta gigante , el jager se abre y salen dos zebrras ( eran un cruce entre pony y cebra ) eran gemelos parecidos a su jager pelaje en cresta de colores amarillo y naranja y su pelaje era igual .  
-una racha de 17 de esas cosas muertas no hermanos ?-le pregunta uno al otro.  
-si fue facil... Oh que tenemos aqui ? Unos nobatos ?, ja ! No duraran ni con el primero miralos son flacos y no tienen liderasgo y ni hablar de esas yeguas - dice el otro .  
- 1! 2! Dejen en paz a los nuevos - dice el general a los dos ponys.

-HEY! ¿A QUIEN LE DICES NOVATA?- dijo rose mientras se paraba al frente de uno de los chicos zebra.  
-Pero si es verdad... tu eres solo una suertuda y ella es blank flank- dijo un pegaso que bajaba rapidamente en picada.  
-Pero... no... es... mi... culpa... lo... siento...- dijo last intentando cubrirse con rose.  
-¿Lo siento? JAJAJA no me hagas reir, ¿crees que decir lo siento te ayudara contra esas cosas?- dijo otro pegaso que seguia al que acababa de llegar, ambos tenian crestas largas y alborotadas al estilo punk.  
-HEY ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! ¿NO SABES CUANTO A SUFRIDO PARA LLEGAR AQUI!- dijo rose preparada para pelear.  
-Hey ... calmate chica, es solo la verdad, ella es una inutil... ¡NI SE PARECE A TI! jajaja- en esos momentos uno de los pegasos recibio un golpe certero en la cara, rose se encontraba al frente de ellos.  
-¿Quien sigue?- dijo rose pero de un momento a otro el pegaso que acompañaba al otro le dio un severo golpe por detras tumbandola al suelo.  
por otra parte los chicos zebra seguian molestando y atormentando psicologicamente a Last mientras esta se ponia a llorar.  
-por favor... que algiien me yude, por favor bright... ayudame...- decia en tono de susurro.  
-¡NADIE AYUDARIA AUN BLANK FLANK COMO TU! ¿que no entiendes?

-!YA BASTA !- repite el comandante haciendo que los pegaso volvieran a su trabajo y los herrmanos le pidieran una disculpa a la pony sin cutiemark .  
- YA ME CANSE USTEDES DOS A MI OFICINA- les dice el general .  
-perdon señor - dicen los dos ponys mientras se alejan a la oficina del general.  
-mis mas sinceras disculpas señoritas , ellos son buenos chicos solo que... Creen que ustedes quiere reemplasar a sus fallecidos amigo... Que en paz descansen- .  
-señor- dice un pony fuetre y grande - tenemos que hablar -.  
- en un momento dark joker...- le responde el general.  
- dark joker !?- dice rose - es el unico pony qur puede manejar un jager solo ! Genial ! Es un gusto soy rose-le responde la pony.

-Yo... creo... que me... ire a mi cuarto...- dijo last mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas...  
-Esta bien, con su permiso general voy a acompañar a mi amiga a su cuarto...-  
-General...- dice last en tono de susurro.  
-Si soldado, digame...- dijo el general en tono serio pero confortante.  
-¿Donde estan Star y Darkness?-

-en su cuarto piso 3 seccion 4-le dice el general amablemente - oh y espero grandes cosas de ustedes dos señoritas que tengan un buen dia-.

EN EL CUARTO DE STAR

El pony mira triste mente la foto de su exnovia la cual murio en el primer accidente de kaiyu .  
-pasa algo ?- le pregunta darknes a su amigo .  
-no.. No pasa nada - dice el pony que guarda la foto en una caja de madra pequeña .  
-bueno hay que acostarse mañana se cree que habran 2 ataques en japony asi que es mejor estar con energia- le dice su amigo.  
-si...- apaga la luz y ambos ponys se duermen

Last estaba caminado en direccion a su habitacion hasta que se detuvo y miro a Rose.  
-Rose... ¿crees que siga triste por la muerte de su ex? los tres eramos muy unidos... pero ahora ya no es el mismo... lo quiero ver sonreir otra vez, creo que el a cambiado...  
-Todas lo hemos hecho...- respondio Rose, rapidamente va al lado de ella para darle un abrazo.  
-¿Por que no puedo sincerarme?- dijo Last punto de llorar.  
-No se...- dijo Rose...  
Las dos siguieron hasta su cuarto para dormir, para esperar un dia nuevo...

**"al dia siguiente"**

ALERTA ALERTA SE REGISTRADO UN ATAQUE EN LAS COSTAS DE JAPONY SE NESESITA LA PRESENCIA DE STAR Y DARKNES Y A LOS PILOTOS DE MIDAS"  
Los ponies bajan de sus camas y corrieron a la sala de jagers .  
-que pasa general ?- pregunta star a el pony de mayor rango.  
-se a registrado el ataque de un kaiyu en las costa de japony... Lastimosamente el jager de japony fue...- el general no termina antes de que los pilotos de midas lo interumpieran - fue eliminado- dicen ambos al unisono con un tono de tristesa.  
-señor cuando salimos ?- pregunta darknes a el general.  
-salir ? Ha ! Ya salen - un hueco se forma en el piso de la sala de reunion y los pilotos caen en sus jagers.

-Que esta pasando?-  
-No lo se last pero sera mejor que vayamos a ver...-  
Las dos se dirigen a la sala central mientras ven a blood crusher salir del hangar...  
-Los chicos...-  
-... se van-  
las dos estaban anonadadas por la actual situacion, esto era increible.  
-Vamos, last... hay que ver como ayudar...- dijo rose excitada por lo que estaba pasando...  
-Okey...- dijo susurrando last.  
las dos salieron a correr al la sala de reuniones para ver que pasaba.

Un soldado no les dejo pasar -señoritas... Nesesito que se alejen , el general las quiere para su entrenamiento- le dice el soldado.  
Las dos ponies se sentian tan impotentes que no tuvieron mas opcion que ir a su entrenamiento , mientras ellas entrenaban vienron por un pequeño televisor "pelea gigante entrre jagers y kaiyu" segun se mostraba sus amados estaban siendo molidos a golpes por la bestia pero midas saco su espada y corto a la bestia en dos en ese momento todos gritaron de jubilo y de felicidad y gritaba "midas !midas! Midas!"

-Star... lo siento...- dijo last en casi un susurro.  
-Demonios, ese par son unos creidos...- dijo rose entr dientes...  
-No los culpes... solo son pilotos que perdieron su familia y hogar, tenemos que recordar que africa ya no existe...- dijo un pony de crin negra y ojos azules...  
-¿Quien eres?- pregunto rose  
-Ohhh mis disculpas bellas damas, me llamo storm... brave storm-  
-Espera... ¿tu no fuiste ese pegaso que se enfrento a ese kaiyu cuando su jager fue destruido lo venciste?- dijo rose  
-¿Tu no eres el segundo ponie con mas muertes de kaiyus?- dijo last saliendo de atras de rose.  
-Exacto señoritas, mi maestro dark joker me entreno y ahora no necesito de un jagger para pelear...- dijo el sonriendo...  
-Asi que tenemos a el par de idiotas y... ¡SEÑOR!-los pegasos de ayer habian vuelto pero al ver a brave se asutaron y saludaron pertinentementte como soldados.  
-Buenas tardes caballeros... quisiera saber el por que molestan a las señoritas?- dijo brave con una sonrisa...  
-Señor solo era una broma señor...- dijo uno de los pegasos...  
-Una broma... no creo que una broma agradable sea burlarse de las cutie marks de otros, como castigo limpiaran letrinas hasta que se acabe la guerra- dijo el con una sonrisa...  
los dos pegasos se fueron refunfuñando mientras que las dos chicas veian a brave como un heroe...  
-Bueno señoritas... me tengo que ir... espero no haberles quitado su tiempo...-  
-Para nada señor...- dijo last con una voz animada...  
-Nos vemos...- brave se fue caminando hasta ser perdido de la vista de las chicas..

Todos veian el terlevisor y veian felices la derrota de esas cosas .  
Asi que midas ser acerco a cloud que estba en el suelo midas le ofrecio la pesuña pero cuando clouds la iva a coger para levatarse el jager paso la pesuña por su cresta y se alejo .

EN EL CUATEL

-bien hecho señores ustedes cuarto destruyeron a ese kaiyu - dice el genral feliz mente a los ponies.  
-que ?! Disculpe general nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo mientras esos novatos solo hacian estorbo!- dice 1 mientras 2 asiente con la cabeza .  
En ese momento las dos amigas de esos "novatos" se pusieron tan furiosas que " las llamas del infierno envidiaron su furia" y su respuesta no se hizo esperar...

-OYE, ELLOS TAMBIEN AYUDARON, OTRA COSA ES QUE USTEDES SE LLEVARAN TODA LA ATENCION, SOLO SON UNOS PRESUMIDOS BUENOS PARA NADA... YA SE POR QUE AFRICA FUE EL PRIMER CONTIENENTE EN DESAPARECER...- dijo rose casi en llamas con la cara supremamente roja...  
-Suficiente!- dijo brave mientras entraba a la sala...  
Todos lo saludaron de forma militar.  
-Cadete... lo que dijo fue mi duro espero una disculpa escrita mañana en mi escritorio, por otro lado... ¡UTEDES!-señala a star y darkness -Vengan conmigo...

Star y darknes sequian a brave con mirada baja.  
-señor ? - le prregunta star a barve.  
-que pasa soldado ?- dice el pony.  
-no se... Si renunciar es que...- star no pudo terminar.  
-soldado.. Esto no es un trabajo... Esto es una lavor.. Lo hacemos para slavar a nuestra raza ... Lastimosamente las zebras calleron... Pero ahora todos unidos evitaremos eso-dice el pony con una sonrisa -ahora vamos tengo algo que mostrarles...

-Hey... hope...-  
-¿que pasa rose?- dijo last con un murmullo...  
-Sigamoslos...-  
-¿Que?- dijo en un grito last.  
-Vamos...- agarro a last de la cola y se la llevo hacia donde los muchachos se dirigían...  
en otra parte  
-Muchachos ustedes fueron elegidos para un experimento de conexion neuronal... veran ustedes aunque no lo crean se parecen demasiado, incluso mas que los gemelos... pero hay algo que ustedes tienen y ellos no... y es que no son hermanos, por lo tanto no comparte la misma configuracion electronica en la red cerebral, en otro caso, ustedes on especiales, asi que desde mañana reciben entrenamiento especial... conmigo y con "de atras sale un ponie grande y corpulento" mi amigo...

Como veran los kaiyu no se dejaran vencer asi que es mejor comenzar ahora mismo, los dos ponies se ponen en pocicion de batalla ...

**Bright star:  
**Sexo: Masculino  
Fisico: Ponie de tierra, de pelaje negro, crin cafe obscuro y ojos miel, un poco alto pero no tanto, excelente estado físico, su cutie mark es una estela de estrella fugaz.  
Personalidad: certero, lider, haragán y muy confiado a tal punto que cree que lo puede todo pero bajo todo eso es alguien que se preocupa de sus compañeros a tal punto de dar algo demasiado importante por ellos, le gusta boxear para descargar su estres y su ansiedad, en momentos dificiles se vuelve alguien completamente diferente, llegando a ser una persona responsable, autoritaria y de respeto.

**Last hope:  
**Sexo:Femenino  
Fisico: Una pegasocon pelaje cafe claro, crin de color azul obscuro y ojos color lyla, chica pero rapida, un poco flaca, es blank flank  
Personalidad: una ponie un tanto timida ya que sufria problemas en la niñez por su blank flank pero era defendida por bright star, sumisa y amable pero muy suceptible y sensible al punto de que puede ponerse a llorar por cualquier cosa, al llegar a situaciones de riesgo ella saca valor de donde no se encuentra y se enfrenta de cara al problema, le gusta comer dulces, ella siente algo por bright pero esta confundida por el hecho de que no quiere arruinar su amistad con el.

**Infinite Darkness:  
**Sexo: masculino  
Fisico: unicornio, pelaje negro, crin blanca con punts negras y ojos rojos, estatura alta y esculpida, su cutie mark es un corazon partido.  
Personalidad: Un personaje callado pero que cuando habla es determinante, no se sabe mucho acerca de su pasado, solo que fue un chico de la calle y ya, su personalidad fria y distante lo apartan del resto excepto de Bright, Last y Rose, tiene un fuerte sentido de la camaraderia y la lealtad.

**Black Rose:  
**Sexo: femenino  
Fisico: pegaso, color gris oscuro, crin de color azul oscuro con franjas negras y ojos color verde esmeralda, su cutie mark es una rosa roja con pedazos negros.  
Personalidad: hiperactiva y sofocante, al punto de llegar a estresar a sus compañeros, sus bromas infantiles y sus juegos no la hacen ver como la yegua que es, un poco traviesa al hacer bromas al punto de llegar a ser pesada en esto pero por dentro solo anhela la atencion de darkness para no sentirse sola, en situaciones extremas se bloquea y no puede ser de mucha ayuda ya que cree que puede llegar a ser una inútil en este tipo de acciones, ella sabe sobre los sentimientos de last y siempre intenta hacer que ella y bright se junten a traves de bromas, su pasatiempo es hacer bromas a bright, last y darkness.

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESTARE UN POCO DESCONECTADA EN DICIEMBRE POR EL VIAJE QUE FAMILIAR LOS QUIERO BESOS Y ABRASOS DESDE COLOMBIA Y FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


End file.
